Blackmail Material
by GlowBlade998
Summary: In which it is discovered that Dax has a fluffy little secret. Light Polarshipping.
1. Chapter 1

Blackmail Material

"Can I help you?" A woman stood behind a polished counter, staring down her nose at the scruffy teens standing in front of them. At the front, a tall man with shaved blond hair gazed firmly back.

"We'd like three rooms, please." Jon said firmly, plastering a friendly smile on his face. Chase knew that face well. It said 'Be nice and I might let you live.' Chase hoped to god the woman took the expression to heart. Jon had been very irritable lately, to the point where Chase had been ready to shove him into a river.

Well, he actually HAD shoved him into the river. He guessed Jon's still wet clothes might be what was irritating him.

The hag- -ahem, woman sniffed haughtily and held out her hand, palm open. Jon withdrew a hefty bag of coins from his pocket – god knows how it fit – and thrust it at the her. Signaling the the rest of Core-Tech, he stalked down the hallway towards the stairs.

Bren stared after him. "He didn't even ask what are room numbers are!" he cried. Jinja shrugged and followed.

"He's Jon," she said reasonably. "He knows what he's doing."

"He better hope so," Dax grumbled, shouldering his bag and marching after the team. "He's lucky I'm desperate need for some shut eye, or I'dve slugged him a long while ago."

Beyal remained silent, casting worried looks at his surroundings. "I do not like it here," he murmured. "It is unnatural."

"How?" Jinja asked curiously. Bren gave the walls a wary glance. Beyal shook his head.

"The amount of cleaning products used is phenomenal. It has burned away almost all history this building could have ever contained."

Jinja laughed, but before she could reply, Jon had called them over. "These are ours." he said. "Me Bren and Chase shall bunk here." he indicated the door in front of him. "Jinja, you're there," he indicated the second door, "And Beyal and Dax in the last."

He turned and gave them a serious stare. "Rest up, men." Jinja cleared her throat loudly. "And woman." he added, lips twitching. "This may be our last time with any working facilities. Make the most of it."

As they all turned, Jon stopped Dax with a hand on his shoulder. Giving the Lowlander a hard stare, he said, "No funny business. I'm watching you, Lowlander."

Dax merely rolled his eyes grumpily and stormed off.

* * *

Dax collapsed onto the hotel's bed, nuzzling into the pillow and sighing. It felt good to lie on proper bedding, rather than the hard dirt floor. And thank all gods Beyal didn't toss or snore or sleep talk. The Lowlander didn't think he could bear it.

Speaking of bears...

Dax's eyes flicked from his rucksack to the bathroom door. Positive that Beyal would not be leaving the shower any time soon, the Lowlander quietly unzipped the bag and withdrew something brown and fluffy.

Positive that'd he'd be awake by the time the monkfish turned off the water, Dax cuddled the teddy and grinned foolishly. God he missed hugging his Beary! He couldn't sleep with him while the team was traveling, but now they were here...

The Lowlander hardly noticed the water turning off as he fell asleep.

* * *

Beyal quietly slipped out of the bathroom, wearing only an over-sized blue shirt that hung off one shoulder and matching pajama pants. His feet made no sound as he made his way across the room, towards the bed where the mass of darkness that was Dax was lying.

"Dax?" the monk called softly. No response. Beyal leaned over to nudge him awake, but as he did so, his hand met something fuzzy. As the monkfish's eyes adjusted, he could tell that the fuzzy thing was in the shape of a teddy. And that Dax was hugging it.

Muffling a laugh, Beyal lifted the blankets and slid under then, snuggling up to Dax. It was nice to know that the Lowlander was not as tough as he seemed.

As the monk, too, fell asleep, the door creaked open to reveal Bren and Jon.

"Are you sure you gave it to him?" Jon asked.

"Yes!" the teen replied frantically, tugging at his hair and waving the Core-Tablet around. "He put it - " Bren's voice all the sudden cut out. He stared, dumbstruck, at the bed the last two members of Core-Tech were occupying.

"Bren?" Jon waved a hand in front of his face. Frowning at the lack of response, Jon turned to see what the teen was staring at. He blinked as he tried to process what he was seeing.

Bren raised the Core-Tablet slowly. He heard a click, and a slow, satisfied smile spread across his face. Jon raised an eyebrow.

"Blackmail?"

"yep!" Bren beamed, skipping off back to the room.

And if Dax wondered why he was getting strange looks in the morning, he would not be happy with the answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Blackmail Material Part 2

Dax winced against the early morning light. Crag, he's forgotten to close the curtains. Yawning, he sat up and stretched, the bones in his back cracking loudly.

A sudden sigh beside him made him jump. Dax blushed as he realized he hadn't pack Beary away before he went to sleep. Turning his head, the Lowlander saw Beyal, his white hair sticking up all over the place. His shirt hung down one side, and he was nuzzling into a fuzzy brown teddy.

Dax's lips twitched and he leaned against the wall. He could easily say that the bear was Beyal's...but the monk wouldn't have kept the teddy hidden. He grimaced. Well, if not, he could say he stole it from Bren...or it was in the room when he came in...

Each excuse was even more feeble than the last. The Lowlander pulled at his dreads in despair.

That cannot be good for you. The quiet voice made Dax jump. Beyal was propped up on one arm, the other wrapped firmly around Beary. Dax found the sight oddly inviting.

Morning to you too, monkfish. the Lowlander answered sardonically. There was a few moments of silence.

So...you own a bear? Beyal giggled. Dax flushed and snatched Beary, hugging the stuffed toy to him.

Yes, I do, is that a problem? he growled, holding the bear away protectively.

It's...sweet. the monk bit his lip to hide his grin. Dax was about to answer when there was a loud knock on the door.

Up! Jon's voice called through the door. The door creaked open and the ex-STORM elite poked his head it. Jon's eyes flashed in amusement as Dax hastily stuffed the plushie under the bed.

C'mon men, free breakfast. Freshen up. he said, oddly cheerful. Dax knew that something was up immediately.

After a shower, the now clean Dax made his way to Jon's door. The other members of Core-Tech were is a tight huddle. Dax saw the glow of the Core-Tablet lighting up their Cheshire grins.

Mornin'. he said, glaring at the Core-Tablet. Jinja giggled as soon as she saw Dax. Chase and Bren muffled snickers. Dax immediately felt his face grow hot. Beside him, Beyal perked up.

What are you all laughing at? he questioned.

That's what I'd like to know. Dax growled.

Jinja gave Bren and Chase a look and grinned at Dax.

Nice bear. she said, obviously restraining herself from falling on the floor with laughted. Dax's face glowed fiercely. I never saw you as a bear type of guy, though.

Nah more of a buny type of bloke. Chase grinned.

Bren was breathless with laughter. Dax snarled at them and took a step towards Bren.

Shut up now. Or else I'll -

Or else what? You'll get Beary to bash me up? Bren was now laughing hysterically. Beyal shook his head.

I'd rather have a stuffed bear than that Core-Tablet, Bren. the monk said slyly. At least the bear would love me back.

Dax gave Beyal a look of gratitude as Bren immediately shut up. Jon walked up, hotel keys in hand. He gave them a serious look.

Everyone packed? he asked. You got your bear? he asked Dax, lips forming a small grin.

Dax groaned. I'll never live this down.

Chase clapped him on the back. Probably not. At least you've got Beyal to share your love of stuffed animals with! he said cheerfully.

The Lowlander took a swipe at him and sighed. Well, no more scaring Bren into doing what he wanted. At least he could sleep with his Beary without hiding it...

With that thought in mind, he followed the others to breakfast.


End file.
